


No Games, Just Cuddle

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Casual, Cute, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, Love, M/M, Night, Oneshot, Relaxing, Ship, Voltron, prompt, tired, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 3: No play.Lance asks Hunk if he wanna play video games.





	No Games, Just Cuddle

“Hey Hunk!”, Lance said as he knocked on the door of his room, he had a smile on his face and wore his Altean pajamas, it was night, or the equivalent of night you have when you’re in the middle of a dark endless void that also goes by the name of space.

“Come in!”, was the answer, and a second later Lance entered the room that was his boyfriend’s. Hunk was laying on his bed, wearing his yellow pajamas, and just relaxed, a tired expression on his face after a long days work. Yet the smile was true, his eyes glittered with happiness as they saw Lance. “What’s up Lance?”.

“Well, since everyone is doing their own thing, I thought it had been a while since we did some boyfriend stuff, like just the two of us. I know we can’t do much, since this place isn’t ideal for a date for most couple, but what do you say about playing a few matches of video games and just cuddle?”.

The yellow paladin yawned.

“Sorry Lance”.

“What? Why?”.

“Well, I’m too tired and not in the mood to play video games, but I’m totally up for just cuddling. I’m pretty sleepy. Let’s play tomorrow”.

“Okay, no video games. I’ll go to my room and get my own pillow so that we won’t fight over yours. And then we’ll cuddle”.

“Sounds amazing Lance”.

And so, Lance pressed a quick kiss on Hunk’s face before exiting the room to get his own things. Yes, they might not play video games, but they would have an awesome cuddle session together, and Lance cherished every moment he got to spend with Hunk.


End file.
